


Taste

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Love. Vampire Smut. Smidge of action. Bit of blood. Romantic Nonsense., F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Sometimes you fall in love, and sometimes it doesn’t matter with who, or what.~





	Taste

The fact that he was a vampire should have terrified you. But honestly, as soon as he had told you, your mind raced back through every Gothic teenage fantasy you’d ever had. Sure it was a little different from the literary characters you had once swooned over, but the idea still left you a wet mess.

Benny had never planned on telling you his secret; in fact he had gone to great lengths to keep it from you when you first met him. He had rolled into your New England town four months ago and had taken the bar-tending job at your uncle’s seafood restaurant where you worked on the weekends as a waitress. You noticed each other right away; it was really inevitable since you had to stand at the bar and order drinks from him all night. The first thing you noticed about Benny… was everything. His light blue eyes, his dark scruffy beard, his thick neck and broad shoulders. You caught yourself some nights just staring at his hands as he cracked open beer bottles or mixed the fruity drinks for your patrons, just imagining what those hands would feel like sliding over your body. 

Sure he was handsome but he really hadn’t grabbed you until he spoke. His voice was like molasses, dark and smooth and each syllable rolled off his tongue wrapped in a delectable southern accent that your Northern ears couldn’t get enough of. The first time you heard his voice directed at you, you melted into a puddle of desire. Three little words were enough to capture your attention forever: “Excuse me, darlin’.”

A few weeks of shameless flirting and heartfelt chats had gone by before you finally gave up waiting for Benny to make a move and pulled him by the collar of his white linen shirt into the stockroom with you. The throbbing desire between your legs clouded your usual judgement and you threw yourself at the man; attacking his bearded lips and touching all the thick muscles you had been dreaming about. Benny took you there in the dark room; his hands on your hips holding you up against the dry goods shelf while he plowed into you. Cries of pleasure escaped your lips as Benny growled against your exposed shoulder. Your body slamming against the pantry sent boxes and packages tumbling to the floor, spilling the contents and making a perfect mess.

When you were through you quickly cleaned up, sweeping away any evidence of your heated tryst. As you headed for the door Benny grabbed your arm, spinning you around and kissing you with such force and passion your knees literally went weak. You fell against him, moaning into his mouth.

“So I guess we’ll do this again sometime?” you asked, blinking up at him, trying to regain your composure.

“Oh most definitely Sugar.”

 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that you found out what he was. It was a Sunday and Benny had the night off, but since you were closing he was going to meet you after work and walk you home. The evening went by without incident and you breezed through your closing duties. There was one table left at 10:30, two young guys that seemed determined to stay until you kicked them out. They’d been drinking and carrying on and hitting on you all night, which wasn’t too unusual, but it was annoying. Finally at a quarter to eleven you had endured enough and tossed them out. They protested and tried to get you to go have a drink with them, but you graciously declined.

Benny was late so you locked up and started walking home without him. It wasn’t too far and it was a beautiful night.

As you rounded the corner you felt the hair on your neck stand up; you knew instantly that you were not alone. You kept calm, keeping your pace steady as you walked; you didn’t want to act like all those idiotic girls in horror movies and panic. Stupidly you looked over your shoulder and saw the drunk men from the restaurant.

One of them whistled at you and called “Hey! Come get a drink with us!”

You ignored them and quickened your steps, kicking yourself for not waiting for your escort.

The men began to run, easily closing the distance separating you from them, and continued their verbal assault and cat-calls.

The next moments flew by so quickly it was hard to process what was happening. You felt an arm grab you from behind as one of the guys caught you and shoved you up against the side of a building. Your head flew back and cracked against the bricks, your vision blurring for a moment. The man was ontop of you, pressing you flat against the wall; his hot beer breath filling your senses and turning your stomach. His hands groped your chest, his lips fell to your cheek as you turned your head trying to break away from him.

There was a loud commotion behind him and then a scream. Your assailant turned to see his friend behind flung across the alley, slamming into a collection of trash bins. Before you could figure out what was happening, large hands grabbed the man off of you, you fell down to the ground, shocked and panting, trying to catch your breath. You watched the scene before you unfold, not sure if you could trust your own eyes; Benny had the drunkard in his grasp, he lifted him up so his toes barely scraped the street below. That’s when you saw it: Benny threw his head back and you watched in awe as sharp fangs descended from his gums, covering his teeth. He leaned down towards the man’s neck and you gasped, your cry echoed through the alley and Benny froze. He looked up at you with pain in his blue eyes and let the man go, tossing him aside to fall near his friend.

You should have run. You should have scrambled to your feet and run for your life. But you didn’t. You stayed where you were, on the wet ground looking up at your vampire boyfriend. He came over to you slowly and held his hand out to help you up. You took it without hesitation and soon you were inches from his face, looking up at his sharp fangs.

“What the hell Benny?” You asked, your voice was barely a whisper in the dark, the shock of his revelation still coursing through you. “You’re a…vampire? Vampires are real?”

“I’m sorry my love, I never should have come here. Should never have met you.” Benny turned away, trying to hide his face from you.

You put your hand on his cheek and turned him back. “What? Are you joking? Benny, I love you.” It was the first time you had said it; the first time you had even thought it, but as the words fell from your lips you knew they were true.

“How can you love me if I’ve been lying to you? I’m a monster, Y/N. I don’t deserve your love.” His eyes were sad, the usual bright blue irises dulled in the shadows around him.

“I don’t care what you are. I love you.” You ran your hand down his rough cheek and pulled him down to you. You kissed him with all the passion and love you could pour through your lips; letting him know you were not afraid, not repulsed… nothing but in love. 

 

Sure, there were a few things about dating a vampire that took some getting used too. You were a night owl anyway, so that didn’t take much getting used too; but little things were strange. He never ate with you. He would sit with you while you dined if you asked, but he would never let you see him drink the blood you knew he needed. He was calm and relaxed but would lose his temper easily if anyone looked at you too long, or a customer flirted a bit more than he would like. It was kind of nice to know he was willing to fight for you, even if that fight might end in someone’s death.

Benny talked to you about everything; his life before he was turned and his life after. Some of it made little sense to you; it was hard to follow the timeline sometimes. Some nights he would talk of Purgatory and the things he did there, of his friend Dean, some Hunter who had helped him escape. The stories were hard to hear, but you listened, knowing he needed to say the words, to let them out and be heard by someone, and you were glad he had chosen you.

The hours just before dawn were your favorite. As his words drifted over you, the pull of sleep would touch your eyes, and you’d relax, your body slowly fading into slumber. As he watched you slip away, a sparkle would appear in Benny’s eyes as his hands ran over your body. He would wait until you were almost asleep and then use his lips to wake you. He’d begin at your lips, gently sucking and licking until you let him in, lazily kissing him back. His big hands would caress your skin, twisting and teasing your nipples until you moaned through your sleepy haze. With your eyes still closed, Benny would make his way down the length of your body, laying tender kisses everywhere he went until he settled between your legs. Slowly he would tease you, his tongue on your clit, his fingers sliding in and out of you until your eyes opened fully and the dreams were pushed away. Your hands would fall to his head, urging him to move faster, push further inside and he’d know you were ready.

Benny was quiet, he didn’t like to talk as he worked you over, but you could see the words in his eyes as he watched you twitching with pleasure. You never last long under Benny’s attention and you came hard each time, shaking against his mouth. Then came the best part; Benny would climb back up and lay his heavy body over yours, kissing your mouth until you could barely breathe. You would come alive under him again, loving the hot weight of him pressing down on you, the feeling of his beard scratching against your neck as he kissed and licked your pulse. Some nights, he would ask you silently with his eyes for just a taste. You’d smile and nod, letting him know that it was OK, and that you trusted him. Benny would lick and suck at the base of your neck until it bruised, bringing the blood up to the surface and then bite down, ever so slowly; piercing you with his teeth. You’d swoon at the pain and the draw of his mouth as he drank you. Only a few drops, only a little, just a taste of you.

High off your blood, Benny would change the pace; quickly slamming into you with his thick cock. Gone were the tender nips of his lips and careful sweeps of his fingertips, replaced with hard, bruising kisses and the pounding of his hips against yours. Benny would ride you until you were strung out and begging for release; screaming his name into the morning light as it peeked through your curtains. His eyes would darken and his lips would curl back as he came, thrusting into you until he was empty, pulling you with him into the shattering explosion of bliss.

Satisfied and exhausted, he’d fall beside you, curling you into his arms to lay against his chest. Most nights you would fall asleep instantly, letting the warm wave of pleasure send you off into your dreams at last. But sometimes you stayed awake, gently running your fingers through the dark patch hair on Benny’s chest. You tried to stay in the moment, stay happy and in love, but you knew something would change soon. You forced yourself to ignore it, but there was a nagging feeling in your heart that told you this wasn’t going to last. He never said it, but you knew Benny couldn’t stay with you forever; it wasn’t natural, it wasn’t meant to be no matter how much you loved and needed each other. Those nights you would cry quietly, wrapped in his tight embrace. Benny never said so, but he knew why you cried. He wouldn’t ask you for reasons or try and calm you down, he’d simply brush away your tears with his rough fingertips and kiss you until every doubt drifted away. There was no reason to worry, no need to fear the future; you had this now, and this was everything.


End file.
